Akuma
The Akuma clan, is a clan whose origin is Kirigakure. Those who wish to create in this clan must create in Kirigakure. Clan History A clan as old a shinobi themselves has been able to keep their culture intact all these years. The clan was started by two lovers who happened to be powerful elemental users. Though they were not shinobi themselves, they worked under then in times of war or when they were needed. They were known as the Fire and Wind Demon, paid mercenaries. At their peak, their power matched that of the kages. But like all humans, they knew they would grow old. The couple were already quiet wealthy already, so they decided to settle down and pass on their jutsu to their children. They gave birth to 3 children, 2 boys and 1 girl. The 2nd oldest son inherited the name Fire demon or Ho Akuma, while the youngest girl took on the name Wind demon or Kaze Akuma. The oldest son however was different, he inherited neither names because of his special ability. He was able to use both elements at once. The family stuck together but were in different groups. The descendants of Ho Akuma were trained to be warriors of the clan, while the descendent of Kaze Akuma slowly lost the ability to use elemental chakra altogether. The descendent of the child who could use both elements were the main branch, and always had a sense of authority over the other two branches. 200 years ago, the family became well known throughout the world, but mostly in the water country. They were rich because the Ho-Akuma managed to keep the tradition training mercenaries to bring in money (a tradition that is still carried on till today.) The Kaze-Akuma are no longer known by that name, and at now just commoners within the clan. The main branch however raised scholars and leaders to take over. Everyone in the main branch has the ability to use both Fire and Wind elements, and few started to develop the ability to use a highly power type of fire ninjutsu. Though they were not fighters themselves, the main branch still had the potential to use the ability they dubbed "Scorch." 100 years ago a doctor within the main branch unlocked the secrets behind the Scorch ninjutsu that some members were able to use. It was said that all main branch members have the potential to unlock their scorch release chakra, but it is first unlocked when the body is under extreme mental or physical stress. This could range from a near death experience to the loss of a loved one. The chance that anyone outside the main branch could use this technique is highly unlikely and near impossible. The only way it would even be possible is if they had at least 1/16th of the blood from someone within the main branch. Today, the members of the clan that are trained to become mercenaries are still know as Ho-Akuma. The recent leader of the clan has passed and the current leader of the Ho-Akuma has took over due to the absent of Halibel Akuma, the next in line. She however has resolved her issues with her clan and has taken over as the rightful leader, but the youngest ever. Currently there is no one in the main clan that as gained the ability to use scorch release, since it had been forbidden for any member of the main branch to leave the main estate till age 18. With Halibel as leader, she had abolished that rule, allowing all main branch members to go and come as the so please. Clan Kekkei Genkai Those within the Akuma Clan are born with the Wind, and Fire element. After years of practice they have the potential to combine said elements, and utalize Scorch Release. Scorch Release (灼遁, Shakuton "Scorch Style") is an advanced chakra. This chakra nature creates chakra that is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a corpse.